Daughter of Prongs
by Miss Kayl
Summary: Chapter 9 up! BtVSHP. Yet another long lost relative story gosh, they're fun, aren't they?. Buffy's going through her mom's things after her death and finds some extremely shocking papers.
1. Papers

A/N: Hey people. I go this idea from Sam-453's It's All in The Blood, who got it from Water Mage's Stars Not in Heaven, so yeah. It's been done, I know, but my muse started pounding on my head and you can't fight the muse. (Well you can, but you won't win ^_^)

Set in Buffy after The Body…set after the episode after that as well actually, so spoilers up till then, maybe afterwards. It will be going AU to a certain extent (like…The Gift gets changed…yeah, I guess that's to some extent ^_^ )

Set in HP after the Fifth Book (yeah, I know the years don't line up. Creative license and all.)

Chapter 1

Buffy Summers looked at the files her mother had left when she died. She had to go through them. She didn't feel like it, but it was something that had to be done. She had been putting it off for a couple weeks already and now she really had to go through her mom's things. She really didn't want to do that. 

"Buffy?"

Buffy looked up at Willow from where she sat on the floor surrounded by file boxes. "Will, what's up?"

"Dawn was wondering if we could go get something for dinner." Willow looked at the file boxes. "Uh—do you need any help?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, I don't, and yeah. Dinner sounds good."

"Okay. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm fine Willow," Buffy said quietly. Willow nodded and left, going to tell Dawn and Tara that they were leaving. Buffy opened one of the file boxes. 

"Hey, Buff. Willow said you might need some help."

Buffy looked up at Xander, standing in the doorway, a little exasperated. "Do I look incapable or something? My mom died. I didn't become incompetent."

Xander gave her a half smile and a shrug. "Never said you did. Just thought you might like some help."

Buffy looked at him for a long minute before she gave her head a shake. "I'm sorry Xander—yeah, come sit. Thanks."

He sat down beside her and opened a file box. "Yay—papers."

"And papers, and papers, and more—you guessed it. Papers." Buffy sighed and shook her hair out. "What do you say we just torch'em all?"

Xander grinned. "Got a lighter?"

That made her smile, and she dug through the box in front of her with a little renewed enthusiasm. "Bills, bills, and, goody, more bills. All paid, thank God."

She moved onto the next box, opening it. "Oh. Legal papers." Green eyes skimmed over the titles of the file folders. "Divorce, Dawn, Buffy—" She pulled out her folder and flipped through it, curious. "She kept all of our report cards…and that note from the principal of Hemery kicking me out for burning down the gym. Fun…what's this?" 

She pulled out a birth certificate while Xander looked on curiously. Paper clipped to the birth certificate was a sheaf of papers. Buffy was more focused on the birth certificate though. "What's this doing in my folder?"

"What it say?" Xander asked. 

"Alyse Susan Potter. Who's that?"

Xander shrugged and said, "What do the rest of the papers say?"

"Dunno…" Buffy flipped to the next page and blinked. "Uh…"

"What's up Buffy?" Xander asked, concerned by how pale she had gone. "Buffy?"

Silently, Buffy handed over the papers. Xander read through them quickly. _Adoption of Alyse Susan Potter to Joyce and Hank Summers…Child will hereafter be called Buffy Anne Summers…_Xander looked up. "Whoa."

"Whoa?" Buffy stared at him. "What do you mean whoa? Is that all you can come up with is whoa?"

Xander set the papers down, considering very carefully what he would say next. The wrong thing could very possibly make her either blow up or start crying. She looked on the verge of both. "This is…very big. And unexpected…you didn't know did you?"

Buffy shook her head, in a state of shock, and Xander was relieved when she didn't blow up. 

"I had no idea—why would she hide this from me? Why would he hide this from me—should I call him?"

Xander blinked. "Who, you dad?"

"Yeah—I mean, he knew, right?" Buffy looked at Xander, hoping he would have an answer. 

"Probably," Xander said cautiously. "But Buffy, you said you tried to call him after your mom—and he didn't call you back."

Buffy blinked. "Oh. Right. Forgot about that."

"How about you call Giles if you want to talk to some adult type person," Xander suggested. "I'm sure he'll have some great advice."

"On what?" Buffy looked at Xander, confused. 

"Well…" Xander thought about it. "Maybe on how to find this—" He checked the papers. "Lily Evans and James Potter.  I mean, you want to find them, right?"

"Do I?"

Oh boy. Xander nodded. "Yes, you want to find them. Otherwise you won't find out exactly why they gave you up—remember that part?"

"Huh? They didn't die?" Buffy snatched the papers out of Xander's hand, taking the time to read them more carefully. "They voluntarily gave me up? How rude is that? That is so not cool. I need to call this person who was in charge of this adoption that took place in…England."

Xander stared. He had missed that part. "England?"

"Devon, to be exact. I'm English. I'm—I'm English." Buffy stared at Xander. "I'm like a mini-Giles. Only female, and cuter, and a lot more stylish." She frowned. "And the other half of the Slayer-Watcher team."

"Buffy—"

"I mean, why would they give me up? And why would Mom adopt me from England? This makes no sense. Xander, make this make sense."

Xander couldn't think of anything to say except, "Maybe you should talk to Giles about this. He may know who you need to talk to or something."

Buffy swallowed, looking at the papers. Finally she said, "No. It can wait until after this fight with Glory. After that's over, we'll see."

A/N: I know, I know. It's short—they'll get longer, promise. 


	2. Living

A/N: Wow, lotsa reviews. Thanks guys!

Okay. Originally this story was going to have a different season 5 ending—there were only so many ways to end season 5, so you take a crack at figuring it out—but I had enough people asking about Buffy's reaction after coming back to life that the plot bunnies took off in another direction. ^_^ So…AU after The Gift. And they bring her back in the beginning of August instead of September, for plot purposes. Yay fun. 

Tituba: Yup, Dawn's staying. I wouldn't put her in and make her vanish—Dawn's a good character to have around. 

Chapter 2

Buffy looked out the window at the full moon. Oz would be wolfing out now—no, he wouldn't. He had learned to control it, she remembered now. There would be other werewolves wolfing out. She found she didn't care. Werewolves, vampires, apocalypses, she didn't really care. She had been back for two weeks now, and she had not told her friends where she had been. She didn't intend to—it would devastate them. She would just continue to—

To what? Suffer in silence? She was the Slayer, not a martyr. Well, maybe now she could be considered a martyr, even though—

She hadn't done it for the world. She hadn't done it for Giles, or Willow, or Xander, or Sunnydale. She had done it for her sister, and maybe she had done it—a little bit—for herself. It had been her time. Time to go, time to rest. Time to stop thinking about duty, or destiny. She was the Slayer. What did that mean anymore? Did it mean anything?

She remembered when she was told she had a destiny that came complete with a shortened lifespan. She had been angry, then accepted it. Then Merrick died and she gave it up, until Giles. More anger, more acceptance. Then she died. Once she had gotten past that though, she had accepted, almost enjoyed her destiny. She had her friends, her family, a semblance of a life, another Slayer who eventually went evil but that wasn't the point. She had gone to college, saved the world, what, eight times? The Harvest, the Master, the Judge, Acathla, the hell beastie senior year, the Mayor, the demons freshman year of college, Adam, Glory…

Okay, nine times. She had done her part, she had gotten to rest. And now she was back, in Sunnydale, with vampires and demons to hunt, a sister to take care of, and a vampire who dogged her every move out of—what? Could vampires feel guilt? She didn't think so, but Spike was an oddity all around. 

Buffy looked around her room. She was back. She would deal, just like always. She didn't have to be happy about it, but for better or for worse, she was back. She wouldn't tell them. She would be Happy!Buffy, well sort of. Because she was the Slayer, because it was what she did. She was alive. She was supposed to be _happy_ about that. She would get back into heaven, after this chapter of her life, the encore or whatever. The part that came after it was over. Untili then, happy faces. Don't worry Dawn, or anyone else for that matter. Find a new project, like those papers she had found before—

It was time to follow those, see what that was about. Why she had been adopted. Yes, a new project would help. 

She wanted Giles here to help with that. He had gone back to England before—

Headlights in the driveway. Must be Xander and Anya. 

She sighed. 

A/N: Short, yeah, but it deserved it's own chapter. 


	3. England

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Becks89: You updated, now I'm updating, so that means you need to update, right? *lol*

Chapter 3

There was a quiet knock on her door. Buffy didn't look away from the window, saying, "Come in."

The door opened and light from the hall spilled into the dark room. Buffy still didn't bother to look over, comfortable staring out the window. 

A soft voice with a British accent said, "Buffy?"

Buffy stiffened slightly, finally turning, and whispered, "Giles?"

Giles stood in the doorway, a stunned but relieved look on his face. He took a few steps into the room. Buffy rose, not moving, just looking. 

Giles made the first move, pulling the Slayer into a tight hug, murmuring, "You're really back."

"Yeah," Buffy said, hugging him back. "I really am."

Giles released her and resettled his glasses, a tad embarrassed about his emotional display. Then he looked at her. "How are you?" he asked. "You look tired."

Buffy shrugged. "Not sleeping well…or maybe it's the waking up thing that's the problem."

Giles nodded, casting a glance around. "Perhaps. Would you like a light on?"

"Huh? Oh—yeah, go ahead. Sorry." Buffy sat back down on her bed. Giles flicked on the overhead light and joined her, sitting down beside her Buffy glanced at him. "How was England?"

"England was—England, I suppose," Giles said. 

"All full of English-y goodness huh," Buffy remarked. 

"Yes."

Buffy nodded. "How'd you know?"

Giles glanced at her. "Willow called me."

"Good ole' Willow," Buffy murmured. Giles cast her a sharp glance, not sure what she meant by that, but he did not pursue it, saying instead, "I was actually sent to come and get you for dinner."

Buffy stood up. "Well then I guess it's dinner time."

~*~

A few days later, after Giles had settled in and had been caught up on the goings on, Buffy waited for a time to ask him about the papers. It wasn't hard—he and Willow had gotten into an argument a few nights ago, probably about the spell Buffy figured, and Willow and Tara had been spending a little more time out of the house than usual while Willow cooled off and stopped being irritated with Giles. 

Buffy got her chance after dinner one night, and as the others were leaving the table, she said, "Uh—Giles? Could—I talk to you for a sec?"

Xander, in the middle of following Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Anya out, glanced at Buffy when she said this. She had asked him earlier in the day where the papers were, so he had guessed that she was going to talk to Giles about it. He lingered, wondering if she wanted him to stay, but she shook her head at his questioning look as Giles said, "Of course."

Xander left. 

Buffy bit her lip and picked the folder up off of the table she had left them on, setting them down in front of her. "Um…last year—a little before the battle with Glory, I was going through Mom's things and I found this."

Giles adjusted his glasses. "May I see?"

Buffy nodded, pushing the folder towards him. He opened it and read through the papers silently. When he was through, he looked at Buffy. "You didn't know about this?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"Well, I suppose we could call this—Cathy Kinsington, the woman who oversaw the adoption, and ask her about it."

"Could you do that?" Buffy asked. "Will she give out that information?"

"I don't see why not," Giles said, briefly scanning the papers again. "It seems to have been an open adoption—that means that the birth parents aren't shut out like with a closed adoption," he added at her confused look. "I'll give them a call tomorrow if you'd like."

Buffy nodded. 

~*~

London, England. 

Buffy looked around the hotel room with a sigh. Giles had called the social services office but had been told that they needed proof of identity before information could be released. Therefore, London. They were going to the social services office this afternoon, as soon as Giles was ready. 

The office was not large, but it wasn't small either. Slayer and Watcher entered the building and went to the front desk, Giles saying, "We're here to speak with Cathy Kinsington."

"Just one moment," the woman said. She called, then said to the pair, "Down the hall, third door to your right."

"Thank you," Giles said. He led the way, and knocked on the door. At the called, "Come in," he opened it and ushered Buffy inside. 

Cathy Kinsington looked at the girl carefully as she and the slightly older man she was with sat down. "Mr. Giles and Miss Summers, I take it."

"Yes," Giles said. 

Cathy looked at Buffy. "Do you have any identification?"

Buffy handed her her ID, which she studied before handing it back and folding her hands on her desk. "The truth is, Buffy, we never received all the information we usually ask for from your parents. What we did get was that they were young, only 16—still in school, and that they did not want to give you up."

"Do you have a way to contact them?" Giles asked. 

"They gave us two telephone numbers, in case of an emergency," Cathy agreed. "One that they said was only in case of a dire emergency. Here."

She wrote the two numbers down and handed them to Buffy. Giles asked as she took the paper, "They didn't leave an address of some sort? Perhaps the school they went to?"

"Mmm…let me check," Cathy said. She went to a file cabinet and found a file, flipping through it, then shook her head. "No, they wouldn't say what school they went to. They wanted to keep it quiet, was the impression I got."

"Of course," Giles said softly. He looked at Buffy, who shrugged, and rose. Buffy stood up too as Giles said, "Thank you for your time and your help."

"Of course." Cathy smiled. "Good luck."

The pair walked out and went back to the hotel. Once inside, Giles looked at Buffy. "Well? What would you like to do now?"

Buffy shrugged. "I dunno."

Giles inspected the numbers. "We could call these people, see if they know where to find them."

Buffy nodded. "Sounds good."

Giles reached for the phone and dialed the first number. 

"Hello?"

"Hello," Giles said. "My name is Rupert Giles. I'm calling on behalf of a friend. I was wondering—do you know a Lily Evans or a James Potter?"

There was silence on the other end, then, "Yes."

"Oh, thank you," Giles murmured. 

"Why do you ask?" the person on the other end asked curiously. 

"Er—well, it's a bit complicated. Do you know how to get in touch with them?"

There was another silence, then the person said, "I would rather we meet in person than doing this over the telephone. Are you in London?"

"Uh—yes, I am."

"What would you say to meeting this afternoon in, say, two hours? There's a lovely little restaurant we could meet at."

"O-of course," Giles said, a little startled by the turn of events. He took the address and directions and, with a sense of foreboding, hung up. He looked at Buffy. "We're meeting someone in a few hours. Perhaps we'll find out more then."

"This is turning into a whole lot of work," Buffy grumbled. "When do we leave?"

A/N: Tee-hee. If anyone can guess who it was Giles was talking to, they get a cookie! 


	4. Wizards

A/N: Wow. That was a lot of reviews…thanks guys!

Okay. Lessee. Cookies for Sharia*Earthborn! Congrats to you. Everyone who threw in a couple names and got it right gets half a cookie ^_^

Tituba gets a cookie for taking a crack at the second number and getting it right though ^_^

Chapter 4

Giles and Buffy walked into the restaurant two hours later. It was not particularly busy. Buffy could feel eyes on her. A casual glance around showed two people who were studying her without looking like they were studying her—one young with red hair and one around Giles's age or a little younger. 

"Mr. Giles?"   
The voice of an older man made the pair turn, and they walked over to the booth where the owner of said voice was sitting. Giles nodded. "Yes, I am Rupert Giles."

The man was on the elderly side, with long white hair and a matching beard, bright blue eyes and half-moon spectacles. He wore a cloak over his clothes, which Buffy found odd but—considering life on the hellmouth—not too odd. 

"Please, join me," he said, gesturing to the booth across from him. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore." 

Dumbledore looked at Buffy quizzically, waiting for her to introduce herself. At a nudge from Giles, she started. "Oh—sorry. I'm Buffy Summers."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Dumbledore said with a smile. It quickly faded though as he continued. "You were inquiring about Lily and James Potter, if I remember correctly."

"Yes," Giles said, as Buffy asked, "They got married?"

Dumbledore nodded, studying her. "Yes, they did, right out of school. If you don't mind my asking, why are you asking about them?"

Buffy glanced at Giles, hoping he would help her out with this, and he did not disappoint her. Giles explained, "Buffy's mother died recently and in going through her papers, she found a set of adoption papers."

"Adoption papers?" Dumbledore repeated, frowning slightly. 

"Yes," Giles agreed. "It seems that they gave her up for adoption when she was an infant. We were hoping to find them—"

"Adoption?" Dumbledore murmured, looking at Buffy. There was shock in his clear blue eyes. He looked back at Giles. "My apologies—but are you saying that she is the daughter of Lily and James Potter?"

Giles nodded, a little surprised by his surprise. "Yes. We brought the papers—"

"Would you mind if I saw them?" Dumbledore asked, politely, but not leaving any room for argument. 

Giles hesitated, watching him, then took out the folder and let him see it. 

Dumbledore looked at the papers, at the birth certificate, at the adoption records, then he looked up at Buffy. 

Buffy shifted slightly under the deep, searching gaze. What was left of the Slayer in her—what she cared to acknowledge for the moment—snarled a little at the power in the man's eyes, demanding to meet that power. Buffy looked away. 

Dumbledore looked at Giles. "Well, I must confess that I am stunned," he admitted. "Lily and James—I am startled."

"That they had a child?" Giles asked dryly. 

"That they succeeded in keeping it hidden from me," Dumbledore said, a touch of humor in his voice. "Although I really shouldn't be—not after finding out about—hmmm." He pondered that for a moment while Buffy and Giles watched him, nonplussed. He chuckled. "Lily, I never would have thought you to be quite that sneaky, child."

"If you don't mind my asking," Giles said curiously. "What is your relationship with them?"

"I was their headmaster while they were in school," Dumbledore said. "And once they left school, we were very close friends."

"Were?" Buffy asked, latching on to the past tense. 

Dumbledore looked at her, filled with sadness and sympathy. "Yes. I am afraid I must pass on bad tidings. The Potters were killed fifteen years ago."

"Death," Buffy muttered. "What is it with me and death?"

Giles squeezed her hand then looked at Dumbledore. "Well, thank you for your time I suppose—"

"Killed," Buffy interrupted, frowning. She looked at Dumbledore. "You said they were killed. How?"

Dumbledore hesitated, unsure of how to present the facts. On the one hand, the girl was the child of Lily and James—she had to be a witch. On the other, she would have known who they were if she was a witch. And Harry—did she know about Harry? He finally decided to keep it vague. 

"They were murdered," he said softly. 

The expression on her face did not change as she asked just as softly, "By who?"

"Whom," Giles muttered. 

"Giles." Buffy cast her Watcher a glare and turned back to Dumbledore. "By whom then?"

"A man named Tom Riddle," Dumbledore said calmly. "He is also known as Voldemort."

Buffy just looked at him. Dumbledore queried, "You haven't heard of him?"

"Should I have?"

"No—Miss-er-Summers, what school did you go to?"

The seemingly random question made Buffy blink, stumble for a moment, then finally get her voice to work. "Sunnydale High School. Why?"

She had been raised Muggle. That was the only thing that was possible—but how had one of the American schools not found her? Unless she was a squib—no, not a child of Lily and James. This was certainly a puzzle. 

"Why?"

Why? Why what—oh. Dumbledore shook himself out of his musings and looked at Buffy. "Why did Voldemort kill the Potters?"

Buffy nodded. 

Dumbledore sighed. "It is a bit of a story—much of which I am not at liberty to say."

Buffy's eyebrows went up. "Can you give me the Cliffs Notes version?"

Dumbledore looked at her and realized—"Dear Merlin, I'd forgotten you don't know."

"Know what?" Buffy asked, irritated now. She didn't know a lot about her parents, for obvious reasons she thought. 

"Harry," Dumbledore said. 

"Harry?"

"Harry?" Giles frowned. 

Buffy's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at Dumbledore. "Please do not tell me I have a little brother."

Dumbledore nodded. 

"Bugger," she muttered, borrowing one of Spike's words. She never used it, had never intended to use it, but right now it seemed to be an excellent word, the best word invented. She looked at Giles. "What is it with me and siblings this year?"

Dumbledore watched her. He could not tell whether it was the news that she had a brother that she was reacting badly to, or the news that something else that was new had just been thrust upon her. He actually wanted to talk to Mr. Giles—perhaps he could explain some of the reactions Buffy was giving. 

Buffy grumbled for a minute then said, "I'll be right back."

She headed for the ladies room. Dumbledore could hardly believe his luck, but he jumped at the chance to talk to Giles. 

"Mr. Giles?"

Giles looked away from watching Buffy leave, looking at Dumbledore. "Yes?"

Dumbledore hesitated then asked, "Buffy's reaction to Harry—I must know. Was it because of Harry himself or—"

"No," Giles assured him. "No, Buffy is utterly loyal to her family and friends. I have no doubt she'll take the boy under her wing immediately. No, Buffy has had a—hard year. And she was not expecting to find she had a brother. I think it was the news she was reacting to more than the fact that she has a brother."

Dumbledore nodded. "I had hoped that was the case. Harry has had enough problems to be dealing with—if she did not want to have anything to do with him, I did not plan on informing him that he has an older sister."

"I think that Buffy would be most put out if he was not told," Giles said dryly. "How old is the boy anyway? At least fifteen I assume."

"He recently turned sixteen," Dumbledore said. "Currently he is living at his aunt's, but I do believe he is going to be visiting with a friend soon."

"I have an aunt?"

The two looked up as Buffy slid into her seat. They had not heard her walk up. 

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, you have an aunt, on your mother's side."

"Well isn't that peachy," Buffy murmured. "More relatives. Is there an uncle to go with that?"

"And a cousin," Dumbledore agreed. "However, Lily and Petunia were not on the best of terms."

"Why not?" Buffy asked. 

Dumbledore paused, reflecting on a way to answer that, then said, "Petunia did not agree with Lily's lifestyle."

Eyebrows went up. "Lifestyle? Like—okay, can't think of one. What kind of lifestyle?"

Dumbledore studied her for a minute, then Giles, then made what could be considered a rash decision. "What do you know of magic?"

"Magic?" Buffy repeated. She shrugged, glancing at Giles. "You mean like witches, cauldrons, magic potions type of thing?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Dumbledore looked at her seriously. "Do you believe in it?"

Buffy returned his gaze. "Yeah."

"Oh, good." Dumbledore smiled. 

"Why? Are you going to tell me you're a wizard or something?"

Dumbledore nodded serenely. Buffy muttered, "This is too much."

"I am a wizard," Dumbledore said. "And I am surprised that you are not a witch. Lily and James were an excellent witch and wizard."

Buffy's mouth dropped. "Huh? Wait—what kind of school are you the headmaster of anyway?"

"A magic school," Dumbledore said, amused. "And Harry attends."

"Right. My parents and my brother are wizards and I'm the frickin' Vampire Slayer," Buffy muttered. 

Dumbledore tensed. "Pardon?"

Buffy looked at him, surprised by the sudden wariness in his eyes. "Uh—Vampire Slayer? Heard of it?"

"Indeed I have, Miss Summers," Dumbledore said gravely. "The Slayer is known in the wizarding world as ruthless and, what some people call, manic killer."

Buffy just blinked at him for a minute. 

Giles snorted. 

Buffy snickered. "Manic killer? You guys really don't know what a Slayer is."

"On the contrary," Dumbledore said, reevaluating the girl. "The wizarding world and the Slayer have been at odds for several centuries."

"Ever since—"

"Ever since the Slayer killed several wizards in cold blood," Dumbledore replied. "And even before that, she was believed to be—unstable."

Buffy stared at him for a long moment then muttered, "Damn. Look—Mr. Dumbledore—you guys really have the wrong impression of what the Slayer is. Or at least of what I am." She frowned. "There was a Slayer who went a little crazy, but that's beside the point."

Giles spoke up, saying, "I believe I've read of the incident you spoke of. It was in the late fifteenth century, wasn't it?"

Dumbledore nodded. 

Giles cleared his throat. "Yes—what apparently was not told was that the wizards in question were attempting to bring about the apocalypse by summoning a demon. And they were vampires," he added as an afterthought.

"Vampires," Dumbledore repeated. He mulled that over in his mind then chuckled. "Ah, the slant of history. But how do you know the story, Mr. Giles?"

"I am Buffy's Watcher," Giles said quietly. 

"I'm not familiar with that term."

"A Watcher guides the Slayer, trains her in the hopes that she'll live longer."

Buffy looked away and Giles cursed. _I put my foot into that one_. 

"And—a random person decided to do this?" Dumbledore queried. 

"No," Giles said. "That is what the Council of Watchers is for. The Council trains Watchers so that one day one is assigned a Slayer and can train her. They consider the Slayer as their weapon."

Buffy snorted, muttering, "Stupid Watchers."

Dumbledore looked at Buffy, looking amused. "You don't seem to like them a great deal."

"They're a bunch of idiots," Buffy informed them. "I quit the Council a few years ago. Let them back in last year, for a couple reasons, but I still don't like them."

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I can see that."

"Can I ask you a question?" Buffy said abruptly. 

Dumbledore nodded. 

"Why are there two people watching us?"

Dumbledore looked at her, startled, then let out a chuckle. "You are certainly observant, Miss Summers. Do not worry—they are friends."

"Why are they watching? You afraid of getting attacked?"

"Actually we were not sure of your intentions," Dumbledore said calmly. 

Buffy nodded. "Makes sense. So, when do we go see Harry?"


	5. Dursleys

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed guys! It was cool reading in a couple reviews that Water Mage recommended my fic—I'm so touched *tear* ^_^

To everyone who mentioned Dumbledore having a phone: It will be explained. 

Buffyangellver: I love B/A…I also love B/S, but I generally don't write ships. I suck at it, so usually the only ship I'll write is whatever is going on in cannon at the time, and even that'll be mostly "they're together, yay fun."

LizaGirl: I like it too =P

Tirla: You're prolly right…I'm lazy sometimes *sigh* Will work on it. 

Chapter 5

Apparently she didn't see Harry for another few days. Buffy scowled when Dumbledore said that. "What? Why?"

"Harry will be arriving at Ron Weasley's in three days," Dumbledore explained. 

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "So…I'm not meeting this aunt person that my little brother's living with. Why?"

Dumbledore looked at her. Actually, he had mainly not intended to introduce her to Harry until he was at the Weasleys because he thought it might be easier for Harry to accept the news that he had a sister with friends around. Now that she mentioned Petunia Dursley, he was disinclined to let her meet them, seeing as how she treated Harry and how she felt about witchcraft; however, it might prove amusing to introduce her to the Dursleys. 

He glanced at his watch then looked at Buffy again. "I suppose you can meet the Dursleys—after all, Petunia is your aunt."

There was something off about the twinkle in his eyes, Buffy decided, but before she could ask him one of the men that had been watching them yelped, "What?"

"Oh brother," the other muttered. "Down Weasley."

Buffy twisted to look at the two men, then glanced at Dumbledore. "Friends of Harry's as well?"

"That would be correct," Dumbledore said mildly. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Shacklebolt, perhaps you would like to join us?"

The red head was over there in a flash, demanding, "You're going to let a _Slayer_ in the Dursley household? There won't be any Dursleys left!"

"I think that might be a slight exaggeration, Weasley," Shacklebolt said, joining him. "From what I hear—and saw—Potter's cousin is too big to get rid of completely."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Buffy, if I might introduce Kingsley Shacklebolt—"

"The sane one," Shacklebolt said dryly. 

"—and Charlie Weasley," Dumbledore finished. 

"The handsome one," Charlie said without missing a beat. "But Dumbledore, come on!"

"Why would there not be any Dursleys left?" Buffy inquired. 

Shacklebolt elbowed Charlie in the ribs, muttering, "Good job Weasley."

"I seem to remember mentioning that Petunia did not agree with her sister's lifestyle," Dumbledore said delicately. 

Buffy frowned. "Lifestyle—right, magic…hang on." She scowled. "She doesn't like Harry 'cause he's a wizard?"

"Yep," Charlie said, rolling his eyes.  

Buffy glared at Dumbledore. "You weren't going to tell me?"

"I had not originally planned to, no," Dumbledore said calmly. "But I do believe it might be better if you do meet them."

"Buffy," Giles said, seeing that his Slayer was getting steamed. While he was glad that she was showing strong emotions—a rarity since she had come back from the dead—he did not particularly want it to be directed at her aunt and uncle—or the three wizards in front of them. 

"What?" Buffy looked at him. 

"Do try to hold your temper," Giles said. 

Shacklebolt looked at Dumbledore. "Speaking of temper—does the ministry know who the current Slayer is?"

Dumbledore frowned gravely. "I believe they do."

"So why didn't you recognize my name?" Buffy asked. 

"Because I do not make it a habit of memorizing the Slayer's names," Dumbledore replied mildly. "I rarely run into one—you are the first, actually."

"Yeah, well, we're not exactly covering the earth," Buffy muttered. "So—Harry. Let's go."

"Wait one moment," Shacklebolt said, looking at Buffy. "You said earlier something about you and siblings this year."

"You have good hearing," Giles said, surprised. 

"What did you mean?" Shacklebolt finished, flashing Giles a quick grin. 

Buffy glanced at Giles, who shrugged slightly, and said, "Well—Dawn."

"Dawn?" the wizards repeated. 

Buffy nodded. "She's my sister."

"Adoptive sister," Dumbledore clarified, frowning. 

"No," Buffy said quietly. "Blood sister."

Dumbledore looked at Shacklebolt and Charlie, then at Buffy and Giles. "Blood sister? I'm afraid I don't understand. Are you twins?"

"Actually she recently turned 15," Buffy said. 

"That's not possible," Charlie pointed out. 

"It's true," Giles said, a shadow of a smile on his face. 

Dumbledore looked between the two. "As the Potters died fifteen years ago and Harry was the only child they had, I am going to assume you have an explanation as to how this is possible, Miss Summers?"

"Long story extremely short," Buffy said. "Some monk dudes made her out of my blood, inserted memories into our heads, and voila—a brand new sister that's been around for fifteen years."

"Of course," Dumbledore said mildly. He pondered that for a moment, then chuckled. "I do believe Harry will be most surprised to find out that he has both an older and a younger sister."

~*~

To get to 4 Privet Drive, Buffy and Giles were introduced to an object called a portkey. It was a magical device that moved them instantly from place to place, and Buffy decided that—despite the time aspect—she wasn't all that crazy about it. Something about getting yanked around that she didn't like. 

When she regained her feet upon landing, she looked up and down Privet Drive and said, "Whoa. Talk about Twilight Zone-ey. They're all the same size."

Giles sighed patiently. "It's England, Buffy. Styles differ a bit from Sunnydale."

"No kidding."

"This is number 4," Dumbledore said, interrupting the spat. "This is where Harry lives. The Dursleys as well, as a matter of fact."

"Really now?" Buffy studied the house then looked at Giles, suddenly feeling insecure. "I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can," Giles said, smiling. "He's your brother."

"And if he doesn't like me?" Buffy demanded. "Because—because—well, because of some reason I can't think of right now?"

Dumbledore thought about Harry, how Harry was reacting to Sirius's death, and said, "Considering last school year, he might be glad for the distraction."

"Distraction? Last school year?" Buffy looked at Dumbledore. "What happened last school year?"

"I believe I will let Harry tell you when he is ready," Dumbledore replied. 

"Not even a hint? Did he go psycho or something?" Buffy asked. 

Dumbledore chuckled, Shacklebolt snorted, and Charlie rolled his eyes. 

"He did not go psycho," Dumbledore assured her. "But it was rather traumatic."

"Join the club," Buffy muttered. "Okay, lesgo."

"You go," Dumbledore said. "We will wait here."

Buffy looked at Giles. "Coming?"

"I think you might want to do this on your own," Giles said seriously. 

"I think I'd rather you come along," Buffy informed him. 

"I'll be right here," Giles assured her. 

Buffy sighed theatrically then turned and walked up the walk and rang the doorbell. 

A large man with a prominent moustache opened the door. "Yes?"

Buffy blinked. _Someone needs a treadmill_. "Uh—hi."

"Who is it Vernon?" a woman called. 

Vernon Dursley looked Buffy up and down. "Can I help you?"

"Uh—yeah," Buffy said. She thought fast. Since they didn't like magic, probably telling them she wanted to see Harry would not go over well. What was her aunt's name again? Oh yeah. "Is—uh—Petunia here?"

Vernon scrutinized her for a moment then nodded. "One moment."

_Really polite people_, Buffy thought, rolling her eyes as a tall and bony woman came to the door. "I am Petunia. Who might you be?"

"Buffy Summers," Buffy said. Oh yeah—this was going great. 

"What can I do for you, Miss Summers?" Petunia asked. 

Buffy hesitated then decided to bite the bullet and said, "Actually—it's kinda complicated. Well, maybe complicated's not the word—"

"You're from America?" Petunia asked, startled. 

"Huh? Oh—yeah. Not born, but raised, yeah." Buffy nodded a couple times. 

"Ah. Why don't you come in?" Petunia asked, gesturing. 

Buffy entered, glancing around. Wow, it was—neat and tidy. 

A blond boy shuffled in and Buffy blinked. _Second thought, he needs the treadmill more than __Vernon__ does._ Was that Harry? 

"Who's that Mum?"

Nope, cousin apparently. Thank God. 

"Dudley, darling, where have you been?" Petunia fussed. "Go wash up. Miss Summers, please sit down."

Buffy sat down, glancing around for signs that another boy lived here, but she couldn't find any. "Uh—okay, don't, like, freak out on me or anything, but Lily Evans was your sister, right?"

Petunia's face tightened, and she looked at Buffy closely. "Yes," she said, any warmth gone from her voice. "She was. Why do you ask?"

_Wow, bite my head off much?_ "Uh—just checking, 'cause she was my mom."

Yay, it was out, and Petunia's jaw had dropped. Ew. "Uh—Mrs. Dursley?"

"It's—not possible," Petunia said stiffly. 

"Yeah it is," Buffy assured her. "Apparently they got a bit—too intimate during school, and, well—" She shrugged. "Hi. Name was originally Alyse Susan Potter."

Petunia shook her head. "No. It's not possible—she would have told me."

Buffy blinked. From all accounts—which granted, weren't many—it had sounded like the two sisters had not talked much. "She would have? I got the impression you guys weren't on speaking terms," she pointed out. 

Petunia gave the girl a slashing look. "Of course she would have told me if she had a child—she told me about Harry."

"Oh." Buffy shrugged. "She didn't tell anyone about me."

"I don't believe it," Petunia said flatly. 

Buffy handed her the papers and let her look at them. Petunia read through them then looked at the young woman in front of her. "Why are you coming now?"

"Just found'em recently," Buffy said. "My mom didn't tell me that I was adopted."

Petunia continued to look at her. Buffy shifted. "What?"

"Petunia, darling?" Vernon entered the room, looking at Buffy. "What is going on?"

Petunia looked up at Vernon calmly. "Apparently my sister had another child."

Vernon's face quickly went from shock to disgust. "Oh."

"Gee, glad to meet you too," Buffy grumbled. "I'm not a witch, if that helps."

"You're a squib?" Petunia asked without thinking. 

"A what?" Buffy and Vernon demanded. 

Petunia blinked. "I-I can't believe I remembered that word."

"What's it mean?" Buffy asked. 

"A—person born to a witch and wizard with no magical powers," Petunia said, still frowning at herself. 

"Oh. Guess so then. I've never done magic before."

Vernon visibly relaxed. "Oh."

_Oh can have so many meanings_, Buffy reflected. "So, just out of curiosity, where's Harry?"

Petunia said dryly, "That took a bit longer than expected."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "So where is he?"

"Why?" Vernon demanded. 

"'Cause he's my brother?"

"Oh."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "So where is he?"

"Upstairs," Petunia said reluctantly. 

"Gre—"

Something came crashing through the window. Petunia and Vernon leapt to their feet with disturbingly similar shrieks. Buffy got to her feet, eyeing the demon with distaste. "For crying out loud, can't you guys leave me alone? What, do you have demon radar or something?"

"Die Slayer!" the demon roared. 

Buffy grabbed a poker from the set of fire instruments that were there for show because they had an electric fire and ran the demon through as it charged her. "Ew, gross, and can't you guys have, like, clear blood?"

"Mum!"

The blond haired boy waddled in as fast as he could as footsteps pounded down the stairs and a black haired boy flung himself into the living room, a wand in his hand and a slightly wild look in his eyes. It faded when he saw the demon, and he turned to look at Buffy. 

Buffy looked at him, remarkably calm for all that there was a demon at her feet and demon goo on her clothes. "Hey. Harry, right?"

A/N: Bwa hahaha! Cliffies…….kinda. So, no obligatory "Buffy scares the crap out of the Dursleys" for this fic. More "Buffy lets the demon that somehow sensed she was here scare the crap out of the Dursleys". ^_^ as always people, review!


	6. Weasleys

A/N: Wow, lotsa reviews =P Thanks guys! 

Elysian 13: Everything was changed before she talked with Spike. I guess, besides the fact that they brought her back in August instead of September, everything pretty much changed from the point that Giles showed up. *ponders* Possibly before he showed up…

Susan: I'm still thinking about that one. 

Chapter 6

Harry Potter straightened, casting a glance around the room at the demon, the fire poker in the demon, the broken window, the Dursleys, and the young blond woman standing there as casually as if they had met at a park. He slid his wand into his pocket, finally fixing his attention on the strange woman. "Yeah, that's right. Harry Potter."

He brushed his shaggy hair out of his face and Buffy saw a lightening scar on his forehead. _That must've been an interesting fall_. 

"Who are you?"

"Buffy." Buffy smiled. "Nice hair."

Harry touched his hair and made a face. It was worse than usual—he hadn't bothered to brush it in a few days. 

"What did that thing call you?" Petunia demanded of Buffy, finally getting over her fright. 

Buffy looked at the woman. "What?"

"What did it call you?" Petunia insisted. 

"Uh—"

Giles and Dumbledore's heads poked in through the broken window, anxious. Giles asked worriedly, "Buffy, are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine," Buffy assured him. "But how'd he get past you? I thought you were right outside?"

"We were," Giles said. "He teleported right in front of the window—we didn't have a chance."

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore greeted Harry easily. 

Petunia's eyes darted from Buffy, to Harry, to Dumbledore, to Giles, and then back to Dumbledore. 

"Good day Mr. Dursley, Petunia," Dumbledore added. "Dudley."

Dudley squeaked and ran out. Vernon's face was turning puce and he muttered a greeting a left. Petunia took a step towards Buffy and Harry, an uncertain look on her face. But that passed quickly, and she thrust the papers into Buffy's hands before following Vernon out—presumably to check on Dudley. Buffy pocketed the papers. 

"Hiya Harry," Charlie said, popping his head in. His eyes landed on the demon and he gasped. "Merlin's beard—that's a big guy! Who killed it?"

"Buffy," Harry said, dazed by the activity going on. He had not really left his room much this summer. "Charlie? Professor Dumbledore? What are you doing here?"

"It's a bit of a story, Harry," Charlie assured him. "But it's best kept for later. Well, since we're here, you might as well come on over to our place, what do you think Dumbledore?"

"I think that's an excellent idea," Dumbledore said. He stepped in through the broken window and pointed his wand at the demon. "Effercio. Accio trunk."

A trunk flew down the stairs a minute later and stopped in front of Dumbledore, who waved his wand at the demon. "Scourgafy." 

The demon vanished. Buffy's eyes widened. "Oh neat! Do me!"

Dumbledore smiled and waved his wand at her, repeating the spell. The demon blood vanished, leaving her clean. 

"That is a cool spell—I'll have to get Will to learn that one."

"Will?" Dumbledore inquired. 

"A friend," Buffy said, checking her shirt and hair for any residue demon gook. "She's Wiccan. Tara too."

"I see. Well, Harry." Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Should we go?"

"Fine with me," Harry said, looking sideways at Buffy. 

"Excellent."

Dumbledore pulled a soda can out of his pocket and said, "Everyone who can't apparate gather around please."

"You knew we were leaving from here?" Buffy demanded. "That is so not cool. You need to tell people when something like that's gonna happen."

"Get used to it," Harry muttered to her out of the corner of his mouth. "He does it all the time."

"Oh." Buffy looked ruffled. "Still isn't fair." She touched the can. Harry touched the can as well, Giles following a beat later. 

"My parent's place?" Charlie asked. 

"For now," Dumbledore agreed. "Portus."

There was the familiar tug, and then they were there. Buffy succeeded in keeping on her feet and looked at the house in front of her. "Interesting."

Harry, who had fallen, got to his feet, casting Buffy a glance. Buffy helped Giles up, and the Watcher dusted himself off, looking at the house. 

Charlie grinned. "Welcome to the Burrow."

"The Burrow?" Buffy repeated, looking at him. 

Charlie nodded, grinning still. 

"O—kay. If you say so."

"Charlie?"

"Harry!"

 Hello Albus, Kingsley. Hello Harry. How are you dear."

The three separate voices made the group look as a woman, a teenaged boy, and a teenaged girl, all three with red hair, came out of the house and hurried over. Dumbledore said with a smile, "Hello Molly. I do apologize for dropping in on you like this."

"Oh, no trouble at all," Molly Weasley assured him. 

"Hello Ron, Ginny," Dumbledore greeted the two teenagers. 

"Hi Professor," they chorused, then the boy stopped in front of Harry. "Hey Harry, mate. You doin' all right?"

Harry shrugged. "All right. Hey Ron."

Ron gave his friend a scrutinizing look then turned to Buffy. "Hello. Ron Weasley."

Buffy smiled. "Buffy. Hey, Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Yes?" Dumbledore inquired. 

"Think maybe we could go sit down or something? I'm thinking either he or I are gonna need a chair."

"He who?" Ron asked as Dumbledore nodded and turned to Molly. "Molly?"

"Oh, come in, come in," Molly said cheerfully, giving Buffy and Giles a curious glance. The group trouped inside, Buffy looking around with interest as Giles eagerly noted the magical items—and there were quite a few. He made a mental note to ask Dumbledore about their type of magic, perhaps to suggest some books. 

There was a pop, and then a thin, balding man appeared in the kitchen. He took in the added persons in the house and said in surprise, "Albus?"

"Hello Arthur," Dumbledore greeted him. 

Arthur Weasley glanced at Molly, then at Harry, then at Buffy and Giles. "Er—"

"We were about to get to explanations," Dumbledore said serenely. 

"Oh, right. Good." Arthur looked slightly relieved. "Hello Kingsley."

"Arthur." Shacklebolt returned the greeting. 

"Er—so Professor, what _is_ going on?" Harry asked. "I wasn't supposed to come over here for another few days."

"Well, there was a bit of a change in plans," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. 

"Apparently," Molly said, interested. She addressed Buffy. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't catch your name."

"B—"

"Molly, I would like to introduce Alyse Potter," Dumbledore said cheerfully. 

The room went silent. Buffy gave Dumbledore an annoyed look. "Gee, thanks. Could we have been a little less subtle?"

"You said you name was Buffy," Ron accused. 

"It is," Buffy said. 

"But—"

"Adopted," Buffy explained. She glanced at Harry, who was staring at Dumbledore. Ron did too, nudging his friend. "Harry?"

"No," Harry said flatly, still staring at Dumbledore. "No. It's not possible. I don't have any other relatives."

"Apparently, you do," Dumbledore said gently. "No one else knew."

"Because it's not true," Harry insisted. "I can't have a—a—"

"Sister," Buffy offered. 

"A sister?" Harry stared at her. "Now it really can't be true."

Buffy sighed. "Look, Harry, if it makes you feel better, I just found out myself."

"No."

"Right."

Molly and Arthur were staring at Dumbledore. Molly said hesitantly, "Albus, Harry is the only child the Potters had. You know that."

"I thought I did," Dumbledore admitted. "But apparently Lily and James are more sneaky than I gave them credit for."

"Why wouldn't they tell anyone?" Harry challenged. "Why would they keep me having a sister a secret? It doesn't make sense!"

"I'm going to agree with Harry here," Ron said, glancing at Buffy. "They'd've told someone—unless she's evil." He cast her a narrow-eyed glance. "Are you evil?"

"Boo," Buffy said dryly. "No."

"It's a trick," Harry said forcefully. "Voldemort's playing a trick—"

"Harry," Dumbledore said. 

"No!" Harry yelled. He glared at Buffy for a moment then stormed out and up the stairs. Ron hurried after him. 

Buffy sat down in a chair wearily. "Well that went well."

"Extremely," Giles said dryly, sitting down as well. 

Molly, Arthur, and Ginny were still looking between Buffy and Giles, in shock and a little confused. 

"Er—Albus," Arthur said. "Why would the Potters have another child and not tell anyone?"

"Teenage pregnancy is definitely secret-worthy," Buffy said. 

"Teenage—"

"They were still in school when they had me," Buffy explained. 

"Sixth Year, if I remember the year on the papers correctly," Dumbledore added. "I am not particularly surprised they did not choose to tell anyone, although I am surprised I did not know about it."

"So, wait, are you a witch?" Ginny asked. 

Buffy shook her head. "Not as far as I know."

"Then how did you contact Albus?" Molly asked, looking at her with a little suspicion. 

"Telephone," Buffy replied. 

"Telephone?" Arthur repeated. "Albus, you have a telephone?"

"Doesn't everybody?" Buffy asked, startled. 

"Most wizards do not," Dumbledore said. "However, I have always had one, should my muggle-born students need to get in touch with me over the holidays and not have access to an owl."

"You do?" Ginny asked, fascinated. "Where?"

"In my office," Dumbledore smiled. 

"I thought electricity and the like doesn't work at Hogwarts," Charlie objected. 

"Only mobile phones need electricity," Buffy said. "Lots of'em don't."

"Oh."

There were a few moments of silence, then Molly looked at Giles. "What's your name?"

"Oh, my apologies," Giles said, rising. "Rupert Giles."

"And—you know Alyse? Or is it Buffy?" Molly looked at Buffy. 

"Call me Buffy. I probably won't answer to Alyse," Buffy said. 

"Right."

"Yes I do," Giles said. "For several years now."

"Ah." Molly still looked confused, but the confusion changed to a flustered look when she glanced at the time. "Oh, goodness. I nearly forgot—Remus is coming over in a bit."

"Well, this should be interesting," Dumbledore observed. "Molly, I believe we are inviting ourselves to dinner."

"Not me," Shacklebolt said. He had watched the entire drama play out in silence. "I believe I will head back over to the house. We still need to contact the remaining Blacks—the house can't be left like it is."

Molly looked at Dumbledore, startled. "Sirius didn't leave a will?"

"Unfortunately not," Dumbledore said heavily. "Or rather, it is an old one. He had originally left everything to James and Lily."

"Why not give it to Harry?" Ginny asked. 

"Because it doesn't work quite that way," Dumbledore said gently, giving the girl a small smile. 

"Good night Arthur, Molly, Albus," Shacklebolt said. He nodded to Buffy and Giles. "It was nice meeting you."

He vanished with a pop. 

There were a few moments of silence, then another pop heralded the arrival of a youngish man with graying hair, old robes, and a familiar vibe for Buffy. Buffy looked at him. "Werewolf?"

The man blinked at her several times. Dumbledore chuckled at the shocked expression on Lupin's face then grew serious when he looked at Buffy. "I will not ask how you knew, but—"

"Best friend dated a werewolf," Buffy said before he could ask. "Don't have a problem with it."

"Excellent. In that case, hello Remus."

"Dumbledore," Remus Lupin said, still staring at Buffy. "Er—I don't know you, do I?"

"Nope," Buffy said. "Buffy Summers, or Alyse Potter. Take your pick."

"Alyse _Potter_?"

"Buffy _Summers_?"

Buffy blinked at Arthur. Lupin's exclamation had not surprised her. His did. "Uh—yeah."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Dumbledore—do you know who this is?" Arthur demanded. 

"_Potter_?" Lupin repeated, staring at Buffy. 

"This is the most dangerous girl on the face of the planet!"

"_Potter_?"

"What _possessed_ you?"

"_Potter_?"

"Do you realize what a Slayer is capable of?"

"_Potter_?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Er—Remus? Arthur?"

Lupin stared at Dumbledore, dumbfounded. Arthur looked upset. Molly looked a little wary. 

"Arthur, yes I realize that Buffy is the Slayer," Dumbledore said. "All is not quite as it seems, apparently. And Remus." He looked at Lupin, who was still mouthing, "_Potter_?" under his breath. 

Lupin looked at him. "Are—are you saying Harry has a sister?"

Dumbledore nodded. 

"You're saying that Lily and James had a daughter and didn't tell anyone?" Lupin clarified. 

Dumbledore nodded again. 

Lupin contemplated that, then looked at Buffy. "Er—how old are you, if you don't mind my asking."

"Twenty."

"That's what I thought." Lupin nodded. "I always wondered what that was all about."

Everyone stared at him. Lupin looked at them. "Hmm?"

"What _what_ was all about?" Molly demanded. 

"The secret meetings, the unauthorized use of magic—James spending even more time with Lily." Lupin shrugged. "He told me he would tell me eventually, but he never got around to it."

Dumbledore looked a bit put out at not seeing that something was going on with the soon to be Potters, but he finally chuckled. "Ah, if anyone had known something was going on, I suppose it would be you."

"Peter never suspected, thank heavens," Lupin said. "And—"

He fell silent and looked away. 

"So, Molly," Dumbledore said with a meaningful look at the Weasley matriarch. "When is dinner?"

A/N: Hee, 'nother chappie done. Wha'd ya think? Don't forget to review!


	7. Harry

A/N: I love ya'll's reviews! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. 

Angus Hardie: You're prolly right, but I think we had a phone that still worked when the power went out. Either way, ole Dumbledore would prolly figure out a way to fix the electricity thing, at least I would think so. ^_^

Captuniv: Here ya go. Glad you like Cat and Mouse—I was starting to wonder if people were going to completely ignore it. 

Chapter 7

Harry did not come down for dinner, Buffy could not help but notice. She sighed, looking at his friend, Ron. The red head had spent most of dinner shoveling food into his mouth with a speed that could rival Xander and watching her suspiciously. 

Remus Lupin could hardly keep from watching her as well, which Buffy found a little spooky, if understandable. Giles spent most of dinner involved in a discussion with Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley about their magic and the magic he and Buffy were familiar with. 

After dinner was over, everyone moved into the living room. Buffy settled in a chair beside Giles, still glancing at the stairs where Harry had vanished. She had not expected him to react quite that badly. Disbelief, a little anger, yeah. Evil, no. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. If he reacted this badly to her, how would he react when he found out that he had a younger sister as well? That would really go over well. '_Hi Harry. Not only do you have an older sister no one told you about, but you also have a younger sister that didn't exist until a year ago and is a year younger than you.'_ That would go over just great. She was sure he would leap for joy and everyone would be rolling in puppy dogs. Yeah right. 

Someone touched her arm lightly and she jumped, whirling around in her chair to be greeted by Remus with his hands up in a placating gesture. "Sorry."

Buffy let out a breath and started to return her stake to her jacket when she remembered that she had not drawn it. She frowned and patted her jacket pockets, much to the bemusement of Remus. 

"Er—what are you looking for?"

"Stake," Buffy said absently. She turned. "Giles? Did I even bring one?"

Giles, distracted from his discussion with Dumbledore, looked at her. "I don't believe so."

"Why not?"

"Ah—" Giles blinked at her. "Because we are with several wizards?"

"Oh." Buffy continued to frown then reached down to pat her boot. "Ah hah. Found it."

She held up the slim stake happily, then slid it back into her shoe and turned back to Remus. "Sorry, it's just I usually carry one around and when I don't have one, I feel kinda like I left my watch or something and did that make any sense?"

"Er—a bit." Remus stared at her, lost, but he shook his head slightly to clear it. "Rather like when a wizard loses track of his wand I expect."

"Prolly. So, what's the what?"

"Pardon?" Remus felt like he was in a foreign country when she spoke sometimes. 

"Did you want something?" 

"Oh, yes." Remus nodded. "Did I hear Arthur and Albus say that you were a Slayer?"

"Uh huh." Buffy nodded. 

"And—you are really the Slayer?"

"Uh huh."

Remus stared at her. Buffy raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Do you realize that Slayers are known as some of the most violent creatures known to the wizarding world?"

"Did you know that werewolves are supposed to be uncivilized brutes that need to be killed?" Buffy pointed out. "And yet, we're both human—at least for you, all but three nights of the month."

Remus was startled by what she said, and he lapsed into a thoughtful silence as she turned to listen to the discussion between Giles, Arthur, and Dumbledore. Arthur was back on the Slayer thing. _Joy_.

"Albus, Slayers are dangerous!" Albus said gruffly. "I mean, she seems a nice enough girl now, but she's a Slayer!"

Giles was not saying anything, but Buffy could see the look in his eyes—it was keenly reminiscent of the look he had when she had punched him to keep him from going after the Master for her—purely protective. She touched his elbow, startling him enough that he looked at her, and she offered a half smile, murmuring, "Just got though with the same talk with Lupin."

Giles nodded and looked back at Arthur.  

"Albus, really. I mean—"

"Arthur, do you trust me?" Dumbledore finally asked. 

Arthur ground to a halt, staring at the headmaster. He nodded. "Yes, of course I do."

"Then trust me about Miss Potter. As you know, the Ministry is not always the best judge of what is right and what is not, Sirius being one example, Harry being another. Trust me, please."

Arthur fidgeted for a moment, then looked at Buffy, who looked back blandly. He sighed. "All right Albus. I trust you."

"Good," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Now, Miss Potter—Miss Potter?"

"Huh?" Buffy tuned in. 

Dumbledore hid a small smile. "I would suggest you go by Potter now. As you can see, your name is, apparently, known in the wizarding community."

"Sure," Buffy said. "Just don't expect me to answer to Alyse. It's a great name and all, but it's not really mine."

"Understandable," Dumbledore agreed. "I suppose it would be rather like expecting me to respond to being called Ishmael."

"Ishmael?" Arthur repeated. 

"Call me Ishmael," Giles said, smiling. "Excellent choice."

"Ahab might be a better choice," Remus joined in, smiling. 

Buffy looked at them blankly, then shook her head. "Don't wanna know. I think I'm going to go up and see if Harry'll talk to me."

"Good luck," Remus said frankly. 

"Thanks." Buffy started to rise then looked at Dumbledore. "Just out of curiosity, who's Sirius?"

"I suggest you ask Harry that," Dumbledore said. 

~*~

Harry sat on the cot set up in Ron's bedroom, brooding. His thoughts kept switching between Sirius and Buffy and he didn't like either line of thinking. They finally converged into, _Why__ didn't Sirius know? There's no way that they could have kept it secret from him, even if they had wanted to, so why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he tell Dumbledore? I thought he was their best friend._

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he said in relief, "Come on in."

He instantly regretted it when he saw a blond head poke around the door. "Harry?"

Harry scowled and looked away. Buffy sighed, and Harry heard the door close. He looked, hoping that she had left, but no. She was standing in front of the door, looking quite comfortable with her arms folded and she leaned against the door, watching him. He finally demanded, "What do you want?"

"To talk?" Buffy shrugged. "I mean, it's not everyday that I get accused of being evil. A juvenile delinquent, maybe, but not evil."

That startled a reaction out of him. "A what?"

Buffy smiled slightly. "Long story."

"They're always long," he muttered. "So long, people never tell you."

That raised a mental eyebrow, and Buffy wondered what 'long stories' Harry had not been told. 

"Okay," she said. "If I tell you why I've been called a JD, will you tell me what's up?"

"What's up?" Harry asked, reluctantly curious. 

"Why you accused me of being a trick maybe? I thought Voldemort was killed," Buffy pointed out. 

Harry stared at her. "You're kidding, right? You believe the Ministry?"

"The what now?"

"The—" Harry stared at her in confusion. "You're a witch, aren't you?"

Buffy shook her head. "Nope. Not me."

"But—" Harry was really confused. "You're a squib?"

"A what?"

"A squib—someone from a wizarding family with no magic," Harry elaborated. 

Buffy shrugged. "I wouldn't say that, exactly. I've never tried to do magic."

"Schools usually find students when they're eleven," Harry pointed out. 

"Then I guess not." Buffy shrugged. "It's no big. I've got two friends who take care of the magic end of things, and Giles can cast a couple spells."

"A couple spells," Harry repeated dazedly. "He didn't learn magic in school?"

Buffy shook her head. "He doesn't use a wand either."

"Why not? How can he do magic without a wand?"

Buffy shrugged. "Different kinds of magic, I guess. I was never really the academic one, so I dunno."

Harry started to inquire further, then remembered that he did not like her and shut his mouth. Buffy hid a smile. "So, Voldemort. What's up? Dumbledore gave the impression that he was gone."

"He's back," Harry said grimly. "He has been for a year now, and the ministry just admitted it a couple months ago."

"So if the ministry knows he's back, how could I believe the ministry when I didn't know?" Buffy pointed out. 

Harry blinked then said sheepishly, "Didn't think about that—I'm used to no one believing me because of the ministry."

"Ah. Nope, don't know no ministry," Buffy said with a half smile. "What kind of ministry are we talking anyway?"

"Ministry of Magic," a girl's voice said from the doorway. "The governing body for the wizarding world in Britain."

Buffy turned and saw a teenage girl with thick brown hair. "Hi?"

"Hermione!" Harry said, getting up. 

Hermione smiled and came in, giving him a hug. "Charlie came by and said you were here and asked if I wanted to come visit."

"Cool," Harry said. 

Hermione looked at him, scrutinizing. "How are you doing Harry? You haven't really done a very good job of answering our letters you know."

"I answered," Harry protested. 

"Two lines isn't an answer," Hermione said sternly. "It's enough of an answer to keep Lupin and Moody from coming after your aunt and uncle, but not nearly enough for Ron or me."

 "I didn't feel like writing," Harry grumbled, plopping down on Ron's bed. Hermione gave him a look then turned her attention to Buffy. "Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Friend of Harry's?" Buffy guessed. 

"Yes."

Buffy nodded, glancing at Harry, then said, "Buffy Summers, also called Alyse Potter—for a couple hours at least."

"It's nice to—Potter?"

"I don't believe it either," Harry grumbled. 

"Believe it bucko," Buffy informed him. 

"But—wait a moment," Hermione said, frowning. "You're related to Harry?"

"Older sister," Buffy agreed. 

"That's impossible," Hermione stated, crossing her arms. 

Buffy sighed. "You're a witch—I'm guessing—and you don't know that nothing's impossible?"

Hermione blinked at that. "Well—"

"Well?" Buffy agreed. "I mean, it's not exactly my fault they decided to get a little too close a little too soon, although all things considered, it's probably a good thing, but still it would've been nice to have known—"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Erm—did you say a little too soon?"

Buffy nodded. "They were too young, so I got put up for adoption. Wound up in Sunnyhell. Yay for me."

"Sunny—hell?"

"Sunnydale," Buffy sighed. She really needed to stop using culture references—especially those understandable only to residents of the—

"The Hellmouth?" Hermione squeaked. "You're _that_ Buffy Summers?"

"What Buffy Summers?" Harry asked curiously. If she was famous, it might not be so bad, right?

"The _Slayer_?"

Slayer? That didn't sound good…

Buffy let out a huff. "Here we go again. I'm going to stamp it to my forehead," she informed Hermione. "I am not a homicidal maniac, I am not a wizard killer, I don't even kick puppies, so get over it."

Harry stared at her. "What was that about?"

"She's a Slayer, Harry!" Hermione said, edging away from Buffy while Buffy rolled her eyes. "Slayers kill wizards!"

Harry stared at Buffy. Buffy exhaled. "Sure, make him hate me even more. Listen, chica, someone crossed some wires somewhere, 'cause that's not a Slayer. That's some crazy person they made up, or possibly this Voldie character. I bet he kicks puppies. But that's not a Slayer."

"But—but—the Ministry has proof—it's in a book in the library—"

"Gees, it's like dealing with people who think pit bulls kill everything they can get their teeth on," Buffy grumbled. "Or werewolves, or something. I think Chihuahuas are more dangerous."

The two teens stared at her. Buffy looked at them. "What?"


	8. Night

A/N: I'm updating! Y'all can quit yelling now! I love reviews…

Shdurrani: Um….recessive genes? Yeah, that's it….recessive genes. Or she colors it, take your pick.

Tiger Tiger2: Yeah, they were vampires. I think the explanation is in chapter 4.

Everyone asking about ships: I don't write ships shock, gasp Seriously….I'm no good at them, and personally, I find stories that center around ships boring shrugs It's just not my thing.

Everyone asking about how long/why Harry won't accept Buffy—I'll never tell singsong voice Bwahahaha.

Chapter 8

"Why should we believe you?" Harry demanded. "I knew you were sent by Voldemort."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Look, if I was sent to kill you, you'd be dead by now."

The two stepped back and Buffy mentally hit herself. That was probably not the best thing to say. She tried a different tact. "Have I tried to hurt you yet?"

"You could be getting us to trust you so that you can get close," Hermione said swiftly.

"Someone reads mysteries," Buffy muttered. "Is there anyway for you to believe me?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, Harry's questioning, Hermione's thoughtful. They finally looked back at her. "No."

Buffy threw her hands up in exasperation. "Fine. I'll go downstairs and talk to the werewolf. At least he believes me."

She turned and headed out.

"Wait—werewolf?"

Buffy glanced back at Harry.

"Lupin's here?"

"Uh huh."

Harry bolted past her and down the stairs.

"You're welcome," Buffy murmured.

"Have you found any remaining Blacks?" Dumbledore inquired of Arthur and Lupin.

The pair glanced at each other then Arthur said, "It's difficult. Most of them are in Azkaban or dead. There is one lead we're following…an American squib."

"A squib?" Molly repeated.

"It's better than nothing," Dumbledore said quietly. "Perhaps we can convince them to sell it to us, for use as the Order headquarters again."

"Er…I'm sorry, what is going on?" Giles asked.

Arthur glanced at him, slightly suspicious as he was a friend of Buffy's. Dumbledore said in a low voice, "The house belonged to Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. He was killed in battle at the end of last year."

Giles looked surprised, then sympathetic. "That is what you meant when you said Harry has had a hard year?"

"Yes."

Giles removed his glasses and polished them. "Well, I'm sure he and Buffy will have quite a bit to talk about once he actually starts talking to her," he remarked, almost to himself.

Before the wizards could ask about that, Harry leapt the last few steps of the staircase. "Lupin!"

"Hello Harry," Lupin said with a smile. "How are you doing?"

Harry shrugged, walking up to the group of adults. He ignored Giles, his attention on Lupin and Dumbledore. "Were—were you talking about Sirius?"

Saying his name was hard, but Harry wanted to know what they had been talking about—he had heard something about an American squib on his way down.

Buffy entered the room, Hermione following a safe distance behind, and sat down next to Giles.

Dumbledore looked between Buffy and Harry, his eyebrows raised slightly. Buffy just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we were," Lupin said in response to Harry's question. He glanced at Dumbledore. "We are still trying to find members of the Black family."

"Black?" Buffy asked curiously. Harry shot her a look that could have fried a vampire, and she looked at Dumbledore for an explanation. He did not oblige, merely asking, "You will continue searching I trust, Arthur?"

"Of course," Arthur Weasley said.

"Why should they get his house?" Harry demanded shortly. "They never liked him."

"It's how things work Harry," Lupin said gently. "We don't have a choice in the matter."

"They don't know about him yet," Harry pointed out. "So just don't tell them."

"Harry," Lupin reproved. Harry sulked.

Buffy looked at Giles. "I'm confused."

Harry just snorted. Buffy rolled her eyes. This kid was a piece of work. It was time to change the subject. "Hey, Giles."

"Hmm?" Giles looked at Buffy.

"Harry's girlfriend says she read something about Slayers in a book. They write books about me, isn't that cool?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Harry snapped.

Giles looked to Hermione. "What book did you read?"

"Er…_Dark Arts Through History_," Hermione said, a little nervous. Who was he? The latest in a string of Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers?

Giles frowned. "I don't believe I've ever heard of that book. What did it say about Slayers?"

Lupin looked at Dumbledore, lost at the sudden change in topic. Dumbledore just smiled a little.

"Er…it outlines the history of the Slayer, and talks about an incident several centuries ago in which the Slayer at the time killed several wizards…" Hermione trailed off, realizing that Giles was hiding a smile, as was Dumbledore. "Professor?"

"What the book failed to point out," Giles said, "was that the wizards in question were vampires attempting to bring about the apocalypse."

"The what?" Harry asked. That didn't sound good either.

"End of the world," Buffy offered. "Hell on earth, demons rule the world, etcetera, ad nauseum."

Giles gave Buffy an amused look. "Correct, but the commentary was not exactly necessary Buffy."

"But it's true," Buffy complained. "I mean, we've averted—what—eight or nine apocalypses?"

Lupin choked on his drink. Harry and Hermione's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Dumbledore asked mildly, "That many?"

"Unfortunately," Giles agreed.

"You've averted the apocalypse 8 or 9 times?" Hermione squeaked. "But—but the apocalypse isn't supposed to be avertable!"

Buffy looked at Giles. "Is that even a word?"

"Actually, yes."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now that we've established that Miss Potter is, in fact, a good guy I should hope—"

He looked at Harry, who didn't react.

"Perhaps I can go and get some rest and possibly take care of some business. Miss Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Giles, Remus, Molly, Arthur."

He nodded and vanished with a pop.

Willow hung up the phone and looked at Xander, Tara, and Dawn, who were trying to pretend they weren't eavesdropping. "That was Buffy."

Instantly she had the attention of all three.

"What'd she say?"

"How is she?"

"Did she find her family?"

"Plenty, fine, and yes, in that order," Willow said, sitting down beside Tara. "She says she's going to stay over for a couple more days. She'll call again tomorrow."

Tara smiled. "That's good, right? She's getting to know her family?"

Willow nodded. Dawn asked, "So when am I meeting them? I mean, technically they're my family too, right?"

"Technically," Willow agreed. "And you will—she just wasn't sure when. Apparently there are some complications."

"What kind?" Xander asked.

Willow shook her head. "She didn't say."

Buffy lay in bed, all that had happened recently rolling about in her head. Coming back to life, Harry, the whole wizarding world thing, a new big bad to fight—joy—how was she expected to deal with all this when, at night, all she wanted to do was go back to heaven? She had fought the good fight, she had won, she had known her friends and family were safe, and she had been finished. And here she was for an encore performance. During the day, dealing with the wizards, she could forget, but at night—at night she was alone with her thoughts, her memories. The girl who died twice—well, maybe the third time would be a charm. But it wouldn't be soon.

Why not?

Because of Harry.

What about him? He can't stand you.

Doesn't matter. Kid needs protection—he's apparently got a wizard after him.

Is that really my problem? He's got a cadre of wizards watching out for him.

Okay girl, now you're starting to scare me.

Buffy growled and punched her pillow, trying to get comfortable. She hated having the Slayer conscience—the one that said "Help people you don't even know".

She needed to talk to someone. She checked the clock—it was only 7 in California. She dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tara."

"Oh, hi Buffy. What's up? Willow said you were going to call again tomorrow," Tara said.

"Well, it's tomorrow over here, does that count?" Buffy asked.

Tara heard something in her voice. "What's wrong?"

Buffy resettle herself on the bed, cross-legged. "Can't sleep. Too much activity in my head."

Tara smiled slightly. "What kind?"

"The kind that happens when you've got a little brother that thinks you're evil?"

Tara started. "What? You have a little brother?"

"Yeah." Buffy ran her fingers through her hair. "A yr older than Dawn. And of course, he comes complete with a friend who told him I'm evil and a bad wizard that's after him. Welcome to the story of my life."

"Wait—wizard?"

"Yeah. Apparently, my parents were wizards. They were killed by the very same wizard who, coincidentally, is after my new brother."

"Wow," Tara murmured. "You never get a break, do you?"

"Doesn't seem like it," Buffy grumbled.

"Why does he think you're evil?" Tara asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "The wizarding world—there's a wizarding world by the way—is convinced that Slayers are evil, manic killers because one dusted a couple of wizard vampires who, by the way, were trying to bring about the apocalypse. And did the wizards say thank you?"

"I take it the didn't," Tara said with a smile.

Willow walked in and frowned, mouthing, "Who is it?"

"Buffy," Tara mouthed back. "Hey Willow."

"Willow's there?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah."

Willow hit the speakerphone button. "Hey Buffy."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Willow glanced at Tara. "Why not?"

"Well—"

A tapping at her window made Buffy look up, and she stared at the owl. "Hang on a sec," she murmured and went and opened the window.

The owl hopped onto the window sill, a letter clutched in its beak. Buffy blinked and took it. The owl flew off.

"Buffy?" Willow asked.

"An owl just delivered a letter," Buffy said, staring at the letter.

"Oh…did you open it?"

"Not yet…"

Buffy found a small knife and slit it open, taking out the parchment.

_Buffy, _

_Come to the Burrow immediately. There is a lid in the envelope that, when you touch it, will transport you there._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Buffy stared at it.

"Buffy?"

"I'll call you guys back," Buffy said, and hung up. She threw some clothes on, then knocked on the door to Giles' room. "Giles."

Giles opened the door, looking bleary eyed. "Yes?"

"We gotta go. Get dressed," Buffy said.

"Buffy—" Giles check his watch. "It's three in the morning."

Buffy showed him the letter. "Come on."

She went back to her room and collected a few stakes, the knife, and a vial of holy water—just to make sure—then returned to Giles' door, just as he came out. She upended the letter…

They landed directly in front of the Burrow. Buffy looked around, stake in hand. "Dumbledore?"

The door opened and Dumbledore motioned them in, his face strained.

Buffy asked immediately, "What is it?"

Dumbledore led them in to where Lupin, Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Hermione were, then looked at her gravely. "Harry's missing."


	9. Grimmauld Place

Chapter 9

"He's what?"

Buffy's voice was extremely calm—too calm, as far as Molly was concerned, and she looked at the girl suspiciously. So did Hermione and Ron.

"He's missing," Dumbledore repeated. "He was last seen—going to bed, isn't that right Molly?"

Molly nodded, still eyeing Buffy suspiciously.

Buffy glanced around, relaxing somewhat. "You had, what, at least 3 fully trained wizards here?"

"Yes…" Lupin said, not sure he understood where she was going.

"And four wizards in training."

She got several nods.

"And you really think he somehow got captured without alerting the entire house to it?" Buffy glanced around. "I guess wizard kids don't make it a habit to sneak out of the house? I mean, would this evil shopping cart guy—"

"Voldemort," Dumbledore murmured.

"—be brazen enough to try and kidnap him here without, like, killing everyone in the house? 'Cause in my experience, evil dudes don't care about collateral damage."

"Harry wouldn't sneak out," Ron protested.

Hermione, Lupin and Dumbledore all looked at him, and he realized what he had said.

"Er…that is, not without good reason."

The looks got more pointed.

"I mean—he, uh, he would've at least let me know!" Ron insisted. "Probably…"

"Not if he wanted to be alone," Buffy pointed out. "Does he have anywhere he would go?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay, so he's possibly out for a walk? That makes more sense than he was captured," Buffy pointed out.

Ron suddenly turned and raced up the stairs without saying anything, to return a minute later and announce, "His Firebolt's gone."

Buffy blinked. "His—his what? Is he, like, the son of Zeus now? 'Cause that would be—"

"It's his broom," Dumbledore said, giving Buffy a slightly reproving look for her levity. Even if Harry has not been kidnapped, and when first hearing about his disappearance he had doubted even then that he had, in fact, been kidnapped, this was still a serious matter—he could still run into Death Eaters. Buffy should certainly know this.

"Oh…wait—y'all fly brooms?" Buffy asked, her eyes going wide. "That is so cool!"

Lupin exchanged glances with Molly and Arthur, all three clearly wondering how a girl this scattered had managed to save the world.

Giles cleared his throat, catching the looks passed among the wizards, and said quietly, "Buffy, perhaps we could get back to the issue…?"

Buffy glanced at him, then back at the wizards. "If nobody knows where he's gone, maybe you wizard type people should fly around and see if you can find him while Giles and I, I dunno, drive? Or something? No one has any ideas whatsoever about where he might have gone?"

Everyone looked at each other, shaking heads.

"No family in the area?"

"Only the Dursleys," Ron muttered. "He wouldn't go back to them."

Buffy rolled her eyes in agreement. "No other family? Gees, am I it? Wow…no other friends? What about this Sirius guy you were talking about when we walked in earlier? Would he go to him?"

There was a sudden silence. Buffy eyed the group studiously for a moment then said, quietly, "Oh."

Dumbledore nodded grimly. "Sirius died at the end of last year, fighting the Death Eaters."

Buffy winced. "Ouch. I put my foot in that one—I'm sorry guys. They were close?"

"Very," Dumbledore agreed.

Buffy nodded, thinking. "Could he be at his grave?"

"Doesn't have one," Ron mumbled.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Okay—anywhere else you can think of that's connected to Sirius?"

"Grimmauld Place," Hermione offered. "If—he can get in. I'm not sure how that works."

Dumbledore gave Hermione a swift look, then nodded. "I will go and see if he is there."

"I'm coming," Buffy said.

"You are not," Dumbledore said firmly.

Buffy stared at him, surprised. "Why not?"

"Grimmauld Place is a secret, I'm afraid, and not one that is revealed lightly," Dumbledore said seriously. "I apologize if you feel affronted, but it is currently too important that the number of people who know of it remain limited."

Buffy scrutinized Dumbledore for several seconds before she nodded. "Fair enough. You go see if he's there and we'll stay here and see if we can come up with any other ideas in case he's not there."

Dumbledore nodded and vanished with a soft _pop_ and a whoosh of air filling up the space he left.

Buffy gave the spot the old wizard had just vacated a long, studying look before she turned to the rest of the occupants of the room. "Any other ideas of where he might have gone?"

--

* * *

-- 

Dumbledore appeared on the street in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place with a soft whoosh of air and a quiet pop that only someone listening for it would hear. Someone, it turned out, was listening for it, and Harry turned to look at Dumbledore. Neither spoke nor moved for a moment, then Harry turned to stare at the house again, saying, "They sent you to fetch me back?"

"In a manner of speaking," Dumbledore agreed. "It's dangerous for you out here."

Harry shot him a scathing glance. "More dangerous than with the Weasleys?"

"Well, yes," Dumbledore said. "For one, the odds are better than you alone out here."

He joined in Harry standing in front of the house. "What drove you to seek this place out?"

"Like you don't know," Harry muttered.

"I don't," Dumbledore said mildly. "I have my speculations, but I'm not a mind reader Harry."

Harry made a sound that could have almost been a snort of disbelief, then was silent for a few moments before saying, "This is Sirius's house. How can you let it go to someone who doesn't even know about it? Know him? I thought you said he was the last of the Blacks."

"He is," Dumbledore replied quietly. "Sirius was the last of the Blacks. But you should know that family trees are tricky. The house has been passed on to Sirius' nearest relative."

"It's not Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Apparently not. The one who it has passed on to would be able to give orders to Kreacher, and she can't." He considered this for a moment, then amended it. "Well, she can, but he doesn't listen."

"Funny," Harry said dully.

"It thought so." Dumbledore rested a light hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, when we find the person, we will ask them if they would sell it to the Order. Hopefully they'll have no interest in it and agree."

"So who is it?" Harry asked.

"The granddaughter of Sirius' uncle. His daughter was a squib, and by all accounts so was the granddaughter, as she was never enlightened as to her heritage. The daughter felt ostracized by her family, for good reason, and left for America when she was 17. After that the trail is cold and we have as yet been unable to locate her. Until we do, Grimmauld Place will remain empty."

"Maybe it should stay empty," Harry murmured.

Dumbledore cast Harry a considering glance. "Perhaps it should. Now—are you ready to return to the Burrow? The Weasleys, Hermione, and your sister are extremely worried about you."

"My sister," Harry said softly. "Professor, is she really?"

"Remus believes her, as do I," Dumbledore pointed out.

"She's a Slayer," Harry said, "How can that be safe?"

"I expect she's not safe for demons," Dumbledore said with a half smile. "However, it's entirely possible that the Ministry of Magic got the wrong information about Slayers. After all, they had wrong information about you, didn't they?"

Harry reluctantly agreed. He still didn't like the idea of having a sister right after Sirius…well, if she had showed up a year or two earlier he probably would have been ecstatic. But now…it almost felt like he was replacing Sirius with her.

"She won't replace him, Harry," Dumbledore pointed out, having a good idea of what Harry was thinking. "However, look at it this way—the protection I invoked when having you live with your aunt works just as well with her as it does with your aunt."

Harry perked up. "Really?"

Dumbledore dipped his head in acknowledgement. "The only requirement is that you consider the home of your mother's blood to be your home, so yes I think she would count."

"Cool…"

--

* * *

-- 

"Er…he could've gone to the Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione offered. "Or Diagon Alley?"

"Hogwarts," Ron volunteered.

"Oh, don't be silly Ron," Hermione said. "That's miles from here."

"What's Hogwarts?" Buffy asked.

"Our school," Hermione replied.

"Oh." Buffy looked at Molly, Arthur, and Lupin. "You three have any ideas?"

They all shook their heads. Buffy nodded. "Great. Hermione, right? Where's this Cauldron place?"

"The Leaky Cauldron? It's in London."

"Which is?"

Hermione gave her a strange look. "The capital of England?"

Buffy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Despite all accounts, I did pass geography. I meant, where is it in relation to here."

"Oh. Um…" Hermione looked at the Weasleys to help her out on this one.

"It's not too far," Arthur said cautiously, unwilling to give her too much information.

Buffy gave everyone a level look and said, "You still don't trust me. That's fine. We'll work on that later. But my little brother's out there somewhere with evil wizards running amuck, and I'd rather them not find him, because then I'd have to fight them and we all know violence isn't the answer, right?"

Giles snorted softly.

"So can we at least momentarily get over the whole 'Buffy's evil' thing and figure out where Harry could be if he's not at Grimm's Palace?"

"Grimmauld Place," Hermione said, but very softly.

"That place."

"And if he is there?" Molly demanded. "Why don't we wait for Albus to come back before we start gallivanting off in search of other places he could be."

Buffy replied, "It's best to figure out several options before the first one fails." She considered that for a moment then added, "Otherwise you wind up in a potentially dangerous situation sometimes."

Lupin nodded. "She's right. So—if he's not at Grimmauld Place, we check the Leaky Cauldron, I suppose."

"Am I allowed there?" Buffy asked, only mildly sarcastically.

Lupin nodded. "I suppose, since technically you are a witch, even if you are a squib."

"Huh?"

"A—" Hermione started.

"Oh wait, I know that one. Sorry, three a.m.…yeah, that's me. Okay, so when Dumbledore gets back, if he doesn't have Harry we try out this Cauldron that needs some plumbing."

Hermione couldn't help a tiny smile.

"If he does have Harry, we get to royally chew him out about taking off like that with dark wizards on the loose. Sound like a plan?" Buffy asked brightly.

"No," Harry said grumpily as he walked in the door, followed by Dumbledore. "It doesn't."

"Harry!"

"Are you all right?"

"Why'd you take off, mate?"

"What on Earth were you thinking?"

By the time everyone had finished either demanding to know why he had vanished or asking if he was all right, five minutes had passed and Harry was still waiting for Buffy to jump in.

He directed a pointed look in her direction, asking, "Aren't you going to, what was it, royally chew me out?"

Buffy shrugged. "I'll leave that for the people who know you better. Mrs. Weasley seems like she would have some practice with six boys."

Harry nodded, not saying anything.

Buffy tilted her head, eyeing him. "Would you like me to chew your butt off? Because I've had my fair share of practice y'know."

"No, thanks," Harry said hastily. "I'll pass."

"That's what I thought." Buffy smiled tiredly. "Now, promise you won't go flying off again tonight and me'n Giles'll get out of your hair."

"I promise," Harry said.

Buffy nodded and glanced at Giles. "Ready?"

"Ready," he agreed. "Er—Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Hmm? Oh—of course. The portkey you used to get here should take you back," Dumbledore said.

Buffy nodded, she and Giles said her good-byes to everyone, and they portkeyed back to the hotel.

-

-

A/N: Thank you WhiteWolf 3--I'd completely not noticed.


End file.
